Journey To The Right Light
by Mura-cHan MiNd
Summary: Sakura Mikan, an orphan, is caught up by an annoying kid and a ninja girl to adventrous event! Everything is smooth, if you're not with a wanted criminal! Story line's like Final Fantasy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Final Fantasy nor Atelier Iris.

**Notes**: This story is based just like the Final Fantasy. I don't know which one and couldn't remember the places. So, some are just made up, ok? Almost 2/3 of the places are from Atelier Iris and some are just made up.

**Warning**: I guess there are some OOC.

**Gender**: Adventure, Fantasy, and maybe Romance and Humor.

**Wish list**: PS2, Wii, PSP, Pokemon games, A real Pichu, Atelier Iris 1 (I only played the 2), All Final Fantasy Episodes, Gakuen Alice manga and anime, etc. If fairies and genies exist, I would wish this all in a blink of an eye. It doesn't make sense though…

Chapter One: **Prologue**

In a dark place…

"**She's an angel…"**

"**I hope she will always be and won't fall to the dark side…"**

"**She will always be, my dear… She is your daughter…"**

"**Thank you, honey… But I'm worried about her destined one…"**

"**Everything will be alright… She won't fall to the dark side…"**

X Someone's POV X

It's those voices again… Whose voices are those two…? Why do I keep hearing that now…?

"Wake up! C'mon, lazy bum! It's afternoon already!" someone said and pulled my blanket. Oh, that won't wake me up.

SPLASH!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" I woke up and screamed. "Coooooooooooold!!!" I turned to a blonde boy who is about the same age as mine, wearing a spectacle and is carrying an empty bucket. We are in a chamber.

"What was that for, Yuu?!"

"Hurry up, Mikan! If you don't wake up, think what Miss Serina would do to you! What's more, the war is happening! Hurry up!" Yuu said.

War? Yes, a war…

My name is Mikan. I don't know who my parents are and I am living in the orphan refuge since I was two or three. Yuu is the same like me along with the other orphans and Miss Serina is our guardian who looks after us.

We live in a small village called Arnica between two powerful empires which are Belkhyde and Riesevelt. The two empires have been in a war for a long time and many kids had lost their family. Arnica is in the Kingdom of Belkhyde but the kingdom doesn't seem to notice the little village. Our village is surrounded by forests.

BOOM! BOOM!

The bombs which weren't on target are dropped down and cause explosion and involve us.

"Mikan!! Don't space out now and get ready!! The two of us are the only one left! Miss Serina is waiting at the defend hideout!" Yuu warned me.

"S-sorry!" I said and quickly got out of bed. I snatched my stuffs including my momento.

Yuu and I ran outside. It was a horror sight outside. Lots of uninvolved people got injured in a traumatized way. Some are breathless on the ground. The usual beautiful and wonderful village has become a disaster.

"C'mon, Mikan!" Yuu told me as he is in the lead.

Then my eyes caught a little grey haired boy who is unconscious on the ground. I saw him moved a little. I stopped and went to the boy.

"Mikan?! What are you doing?! That boy is dead!"

"No, Yuu! He's still breathing! Please! Help him!" I pleaded him. He had no choice. He knew that I won't go unless he helps me. So he came and helped me to carry the boy.

We carried the boy until we reached the defend hideout. There is a blonde long hair woman waiting for us. Her hair is a bit messy like us but if she combs her hair and wears a gown, I'm sure she looks like a rich lady.

"Mikan! Yuu! Are you two injured?! Who is the little boy?! Let's go inside first for safety!" she asked with worried in her tone. Then we go the tunnel ground where other orphans and villagers are.

"Are you two ok?" she asked again.

"We're ok, Miss Serina. You see? No injuries," Yuu said.

I won't care more or less. I am focusing to the little boy who is on my lap right now. I wonder if he's an orphan or not… I checked for something inside my bag and found my bottle. I shook the bottle and could hear only a small splash. I opened it and gave the boy a sip.

The boy coughed and slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"He's awake! Look, Yuu! The boy is awake!" I shouted in laughter although the bombing is still on.

Everyone looked at me then the boy.

"Who is the boy, Mikan?" someone asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Why did you help him?" other people asked.

"I just want too! Besides, he's still alive!" I answered honestly.

"Are you crazy, Mikan?! There's no more space if you kept helping other people like him!" people shouted.

"B-but he needs help…"

"That's enough. Stop giving Mikan a hard time. If the boy is you, what would you feel? Now, Mikan, I know you want to help other people, and you should consider them too. This should be the last one that you will save, Mikan. We don't have much space." Miss Serina said to Mikan.

Even Miss Serina is against my behavior but she points it in a soft way so I could understand. People are staring me as if they hate me. Yes, I'm the most hated girl yet that didn't stop me from smiling.

I smiled to them and then to the boy. I asked, "Hello. How are you? Are you injured?"

"Huh… O-onii-sama…?"

"Onii-sama? No, I'm a girl. It's onee-sama but you can call me nee-chan," I said smiling. The little boy sat still and stared me.

"Who the heck are you, woman?"

"What the? That's not the way to speak to someone who just saved you!"

"Oh yeah… I should said hag…" he said and caused me dropped jaw.

"Mind you manners, boy! Who are you? Where are you from? Where's your family?!" I got pissed off. I could hear the other whispering, "Serves her right" and something like that.

"I am Y-Y-," he stopped for a second and continued, "Yui! I, err…. Am lost…"

"Ohh…" I nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Like hell would I care," he replied.

"This is gonna be hard…"

XxX End **Prologue** XxX


	2. Farewell Arnica

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Final Fantasy nor Atelier Iris.

**Notes**: This story is based just like the Final Fantasy. I don't know which one and couldn't remember the places. So, some are just made up, ok? Almost 2/3 of the places are from Atelier Iris and some are just made up.

**Warning**: I guess there are some OOC.

**Gender**: Adventure, Fantasy, and maybe Romance and Humor.

**Wish list**: PS2, Wii, PSP, Pokemon games, A real Pichu, Atelier Iris 1 (I only played the 2), All Final Fantasy Episodes, Gakuen Alice manga and anime, etc. If fairies and genies exist, I would wish this all. Muahahahahahahahahaha!! I wonder if I could wish for world domination….

Chapter Two: **Farewell Arnica**

The war has been settled and everyone got out and fixed everything like their house and farm. Everyone started over again. We, orphans also help other people. Except for the certain boy, that is. Mikan took a glance to the little grey hair boy was playing with the sand with his don't-care eyes while she was doing her job.

"Geez! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" Mikan whined while carrying the logs, hoping that her blonde friend says something.

"No, Mikan. Do your own chores," he replied knowing that she wants him to do everything for her.

"You're too smart, Yuu…" she mumbled.

"Thank you," he said.

"Mikan, Miss Serina is looking for you in her office," informed a random boy.

"Eh?! What did I did wrong now?!" said Mikan.

"Just go, Mikan," Yuu said and pushed Mikan inside the house.

Now, Mikan is in front of the door of Miss Serina's office. She was too nervous to knock. Yuu, being impatient, knocked the door and opened it then pushed Mikan inside and closed the door. Yuu, of course, is outside, ready to eavesdrop. Miss Serina was standing in front of Mikan.

"H-h-h-hello…" Mikan said nervously.

"Mikan, you're here, finally," Miss Serina said.

Then Mikan suddenly noticed a raven hair person who is about the same age as her was behind Miss Serina. The short raven hair person is wearing casual clothes. The top cloth is sleeveless and has a scarf. The bottom cloth is a short with lightning style. It's like a ninja. She wears long boots. All of them are black in colour.

"Is she Mikan? Why is she wearing a pajamas?" that girl said. Mikan blushed.

"There was a war a few days ago and we need to keep this tiny village in shape. I let my children to help the elders," Miss Serina said.

"Fine. I choose Mikan," ordered the girl but in her mind, 'She seems dump enough.'

"Huh? Choose me?" Mikan said as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Mikan, this girl here will take you with her. Since you're fully grown enough, though you don't seem to act like one, you'll be able to go," said Miss Serina.

"B-but why me? Can't she choose Yuu?"

"Yuu? If he is a boy and seems clever, I do not need him. I need a girl who is dumb," the girl said.

"Mikan, you're hired!" Miss Serina said cheerfully but she hid the sad emotion.

Mikan thought Miss Serina wanted her to leave for good so she ran outside bumped Yuu but she ignored Yuu.

"Mikan!" Yuu shouted.

She ignored Yuu and kept running to her chamber and cried on her bed. Yuu then came and sat on the next bed.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Yuu asked. Mikan was still crying.

"Mikan, try to understand. Miss Serina actually doesn't want you to leave," Yuu said.

"But why sob is she sob happy, huh?" sobbed Mikan.

"She doesn't want you to feel sad. We don't want you to feel sad when you left us, Mikan. Actually, we want you to stay but you need to go, Mikan. You need to find your real parents and family, Mikan. With that girl, maybe you'll survive in the outside world…" Yuu said with sorrow in his tone.

"Yuu-" Mikan said but was interrupted by screams outside.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Mikan and Yuu stood up.

"What's happening?" Mikan said.

"Mikan, let's check it out!" Yuu suggested. Both Yuu and Mikan ran outside and saw three soldiers pushing the orphan away. The soldiers are in silver armor. The girl in the ninja suit is standing in front of the soldiers.

"Give it up now and return with us!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"I have nothing what you want from me," said the girl emotionlessly. Then Mikan saw Yui, the little boy, is hiding behind a barrel which is next to the soldiers.

'Yui! Oh no! What should I do?!' thought Mikan.

"You do have something from us! Stop hiding and running away! His highness will look for you and kill you!" shouted the other soldier.

"Even better! Destroy everyone who made contact you!" Said the other one. The three soldiers laugh.

"Go ahead. I wouldn't care more and less," the girl said. Everyone was shocked.

"Y-you don't care?" asked one of the soldiers with shock in his tone.

"Why are you here anyway?! What do you want from that girl?! Why are you involving us?! Leave us alone!!" said the orphans.

"Shasta! Don't say that!" Miss Serina said.

"So are you against the Prince of Riesevelt, huh?"

"Prince of R-Riesevelt?" Yui said as he accidentally kicked the barrel. Everyone looked at him.

"You there!" one of the soldiers said as he came closer to Yui.

Mikan, thinking only about Yui, took a stick and ran in front of Yui. She said, "Don't you dare touch him!", as she point the stick towards the soldier. The other people there gasped on Mikan's reaction. The soldier pulled the stick and broke it into two. Mikan was shock and defend herself.

"Stupid," the raven girl said and ran towards Mikan like a ninja and kicked the soldier's head which made the soldier fall on the floor.

"Heh," said the girl. Mikan looked at the girl and saw the girl's shadow is in loneliness. The other two soldiers came to help their friend. Yui tugged the girl's cloth. The girl simply nodded and carries the boy.

"Girl, try to run as fast you can. We need to escape now," whispered the girl to Mikan. Mikan nodded. Mikan started to run while the girl jumped as she was carrying Yui. Unfortunately, Mikan tripped and the soldiers surrounded her.

"Now, there's no other way you can escape," said one of the soldiers.

"What? W-what's going on?" asked Mikan in terrified. One of the soldiers pulled Mikan's hair.

"Ow!"

"Mikan!" Yuu and the others shouted. The soldiers laughed. The girl came back, without carrying Yui, standing on the roof of a high house and said, "That stupid girl…", then she noticed something that surrounds Mikan.

"Where's that stupid girl?!"

People start to throw rocks to the soldiers which make him drop Mikan.

"Please take care of her!" Yuu shouted as the soldiers came closer to them.

The girl quickly carries Mikan.

"What the!!!"

"Yuu! Miss Serina! Everyone!" replied Mikan.

"Mikan, come back soon…" Miss Serina said softly as Mikan and the girl vanished. What Mikan last saw of them was, when they were cuddling to each other for protection as the soldiers came close to them.

XxX End **Farewell Arnica **XxX


	3. The Decisions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Final Fantasy nor Atelier Iris.

**Notes**: This story is based just like the Final Fantasy. I don't know which one and couldn't remember the places. So, some are just made up, ok? Almost 2/3 of the places are from Atelier Iris and some are just made up.

**Warning**: I guess there are some OOC.

**Gender**: Adventure, Fantasy, and maybe Romance and Humor.

**Wish list**: PS2, Wii, PSP, Pokemon games, A real Pichu, Atelier Iris 1 (I only played the 2), All Final Fantasy Episodes, Gakuen Alice manga and anime, etc. If fairies and genies exist, I would wish this all. Maybe I should wish that I could ease my tests easily!

Chapter Three: **The Decisions**

X Mikan's POV X

What happened? I don't remember anything. The last thing I remembered, I felt so tired… I just want to rest a bit…

Now I'm awake and I'm in a forest and it's almost dusk. In front of me is a fire camp. I cried in a little pain since I have a headache. I wonder who brought me here…

X Yui's POV X

I was picking some sticks in the woods. Just when I came, I saw that stupid hag has woken up and standing there looking curious as ever. Finally. Geez!

X Normal/Readers' POV X

Mikan heard a crack somewhere near her and saw a blonde boy about her age wearing something under him, you know, like Tarzan. Mikan was so shocked and covered her eyes and screamed.

"Eh? What you doing here? What you?" the boy came closer to Mikan.

Their faces were just three inches away and Mikan blushed as seeing how close they were and how handsome the boy was even though his hair was a bit messy and how wonderful his blue eyes were. Mikan fell on the ground and they were now in an awkward position. Mikan blushed more and couldn't move.

"Ow!" whined Mikan when that boy pulled Mikan's hair.

"Why is this long, not same me?" asked the boy in curiosity. Mikan couldn't find any other words to speak out.

"So soon doing it, huh?" a familiar voice appeared. It was the girl in ninja suit and she was carrying fruits using big leaves.

"YOU! I remembered you!!" shouted Mikan, coming back to her senses and bumped the boy's head. The boy is lying down with his spinning eyes. "Oh no! Are you alright?!"

The girl let her hand near the boy's nose and felt he's breathing. "He's still alive, idiot. What were you doing? Letting a boy harassing you and all," said the girl.

"Hmph! I-I did not let him harass me! And I have a name! It's Mikan!" Mikan replied.

"Whatever. If you're going to do it, do it privately. Not in an open space like this. That kid is watching anyway," the ninja girl said.

"What kid? Yui!!! Where's Yui?!" Mikan said in surprised. "Here," Yui replied as he got out of the bush carrying sticks.

"YUI!!" Mikan said as she hugged the kid. The girl put down the fruits and took the sticks from Yui.

"Stop hugging me, hag," he said emotionlessly. Mikan didn't let go.

"Mikan, I want to know who actually you are," the girl asked emotionlessly. Mikan looked at the girl with suspicion.

"Ok then, I'll introduce my self first. I am Imai Hotaru. I was betrayed by both of the kingdoms and now, I am on a run," she said emotionlessly.

"But why did they say you have something that belongs to them?" Mikan asked, still hugging the emotionless Yui.

"That is what I want to find out. I need to go the Riesevelt to find out. It seems that the kid also wants to go there. He might find his family there."

"Why did you choose me, then?! You don't make any sense!"

"I do have a reason. Enough about me. I want to know **who** you are," the girl glared Mikan.

Mikan admit defeat and said, "So far, my given name is Mikan. I don't know where I came from. I was like abandoned when wars between kingdoms broke out. Miss Serina said my momento is the only thing left from my real family," clenching her hands.

"Is the momento with you now?"

Mikan didn't answer and remembered what had happened to Arnica. She could feel pain and in blame since she's out from the soldiers. Mikan cried on that thought. Hotaru and Yui let Mikan cried until the blonde boy woke up.

"Ow ow… My chin hurts…" the blonde boy whined as he touched his chin. Mikan stopped crying.

"Don't move," Hotaru threatened the blonde boy and points a dragger near his neck. The boy gulped.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Hotaru. Yui simply enjoying the scene and sit down to watch it. Mikan was worried about the boy but she couldn't do anything.

"I-I'm Ruka. I-I think I have an amnesia a-and I think t-that bump m-makes me remember a l-little," he said while eyeing the dragger.

"I think you should leave him. He's not a fault," Mikan speak up.

"Oh? So you just let this guy harass you and let it go?" Hotaru glared at Mikan.

"For the last time, he did not harass me!" Mikan shouted to Hotaru as she shut one of her ears with her other hand.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't remember anything and I was like a jungle man who doesn't know anything. I've been in this forest for quite awhile and the animals have been taking care of me. So… Who are you?" he said honestly, ignoring the dragger.

"Yui. This girl in black is Hotaru and the idiot looking is Mikan but I call her hag," Yui said while shaking Ruka's hand as if Yui's an adult. Mikan as dumbstruck. Hotaru put her dragger inside her sag and went near to the fire.

"We're going to Regonbagen to get clothes and supplies. I don't want everyone staring at us if the idiot's wearing pajamas," she said warming her hands. Mikan blushed.

"Then, can I come too?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, sure. Before we enter the town, you stay outside and we'll bring clothes. It's embarrassing if they saw you in half naked form," she said to the point.

"Ok!" said Ruka as he smiled.

"Say… What's this about animals taking care of you, anyway?" Hotaru asked.

"Huh?

X End **The Decisions** X

XxXxXxX

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this! This is just a present for those who read my 'The Twist'. I was kinda late and the Final Fantasy came into my mind! No, I won't stop doing my fics. Yes, I won't be here for awhile or long. I have mock exams. This is to keep you all company! Hahaha! Sorry, everyone!

XxXxXxX


End file.
